pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Behind the Bust/Transcript
Act I (Scene starts in the sky, where a Phineas & Ferb logo shows up. It then zooms into the P in Phineas, revealing the Flynn-Fletcher house, where Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Linda, Lawrence, Isabella, Jeremy & the rest are standing in front of the door.) Narrator: They were the first boys of modern Disney laughter, (Various magazines & web pages are shown about Phineas & Ferb) surfing a tidal wave of hilarity (A photo of Phineas & Ferb is shown in Disneyland) all the way to Disneyland. But behind it all this lovely cast was trapped in private hell. (The picture burns, revealing a studio, where Phineas is sitting on the chair) Phineas: Everybody wanted a piece of us. (Scene cuts to the Flynn-Flecher backyard with Isabella) Isabella: They told us what to wear, how to dress, which clothes we should put on... (Scene cuts to Agent P's lair with Ferb) Ferb: The cops found me biting half my tongue. (Scene cuts to Candace's bedroom with Candace) Candace: I had no business busting the brothers in real life. It's all just acting. This is off-topic, but me & Ashley Tisdale had an argument after we used her real-life photo for "Lights, Candace, Action!" (Scene cuts to the studio, where Candace & a Phineas & Ferb animated drawn version of Ashley Tisdale are arguing) Ashley Tisdale: You used the picture without permission? Candace: But we had a permission slip for this picture! Ashley Tisdale: I meant MY permission! (Scene cuts back to Candace's bedroom.) Candace: I could go on & on, but I'd rather not dig deeper into the hole. Narrator: Tonight, Phineas & Ferb as you've never seen them before, on Behind the Bust. Act II Act III Narrator: Phineas tried to show his demo tape to the major networks that broadcasted cartoons, (Logos of Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, FOX, CBS & ABC are shown) but couldn't get past the guards. (Several studios are shown, where the gates are closing shut) Linda: Fortunately, I had a network connection, sort of. My history teacher was Walt Disney himself! (Scene cuts to the door with the Disney logo on it, a now elderly Walt Disney opens it, revealing a bright light.) Narrator: In 2007, Phineas & Ferb had their foot in the door. Disney ordered 47 episodes, 5 of which were double length, while the rest were 11 minutes long. They were ordered with a public response, though. Phineas: P-H-I-N-E-A-S, okay. Walt Disney: W-A-L-T. Phineas: There we go! (Scene cuts to the hysteria ward, where a bunch of fanboys & fangirls geek out over Phineas & Ferb on TV, when suddenly several doctors come in with fire hoses and spray the fans with water) Phineas: I first knew the show was a hit when I walked into school and a kid was wearing a Phineas & Ferb T-shirt. Disney has an endless supply of our merchandise, if you know what I mean! Act IV Narrator: By the end of their first season, Phineas & Ferb were burning up Nielsen boxes in the US, and creating a sensation overseas. Act V Act VI Act VII Act VIII Act IX Act X End Credits